This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Center for Eukaryotic Structural Genomics (CESG) is developing rapid NMR screening methods for determining protein stability, solubility, and conformational states as well as ligand binding properties of structural genomics targets selected from the annotated Arabidopsis thaliana genome. Particular emphasis is placed on proteins whose sequences suggest that they may contain a novel fold, proteins associated with novel functions, or proteins likely to have a known fold but with a function not previously associated with that fold. We will use the existing methods and develop novel NMR methods for the high throughput protein structure determination.